Por nuestro deseo de libertad
by Neikochii
Summary: Amu es una chica problemática que odia a sus padres y un día decide escaparse de su casa junto a su chara. Amor, Odio, Lágrimas, Sonrias y mucho más...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Vine con un nuevo fic! Ya se que dije que estaría un tiempo ausente pero bueno, como**

**estoy medio loca y de paso se me vino esta idea...Bah, empecemos.**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si me perteneciera os juro que todas vosotras serían felices.**

-Amu, haz tu cama.

-Hai.

-Amu, limpia tu cuarto.

-Hai.

-Amu, ve a comprar esto a la tienda.

-Hai.

-Amu, a comer.

-Hai...

**(Amu Pov)**

ODIO A MIS PADRES. No me dejan hacer absolutamente nada y siempre me están mandando

tareas para hacer, justo un día después de terminar el curso, en vacaciones de verano. Odio esto.

Que si limpia, que si barre, que si haz tu cama, que si ve a comprar. Uff! Que ganas tengo de

desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. De momento voy a comer. Bajé y comí un poco pero al terminar..

-Amu, ahora recoge la mesa, lavas los platos, los pones en su sitio y te lavas los dientes que

nosotros nos vamos a Hokkaido y no volvemos en una semana. Cuídate y mantén la casa limpia.

-Hai.

Oh, si. Lo he decidido, mañana justo, dejo la casa hecha un desastre y me piro de aquí. ¿A donde?

Ni idea ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Espero que por mucho ¿Se preocuparán por mi? Bah, para quién le

importe...Ehhhh, ¿What? ¿Qué demonios es esto? Un...un...

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡HUEVO! ! ! ! ! ! !

Si, era un huevo negro, con una raya en el centro en roja y con patitas de gato. Lo toqué, estaba

caliente. Decidí dejarlo en una mantita mientras yo hacía todo lo que mi "querida" madre me pidió.

Media hora después me fui a mi cuarto a echarme un poco la siesta pero ¿Quién diantres dormiría

con un ordenador a su lado? Yo no. Lo encendí y me puse a ver películas hasta las 8 de la tarde que

me dio por conectarme el iPod y escuchar algo para relajarme, pero yo para relajarme o para los

días depres, me pongo a escuchar música triste, bah, igual...Llamada al móvil ¿De quién? De Rima.

Mi mejor amiga, la verdad es que está pasando por algo muy parecido a lo mío, odia a sus padres

por que se van a separar y también se quiere ir.

_-¿Que pasa Rima?-_

_-Pues nada, aquí, a ver cómo te va.-_

_-Pues me va de alucine ¿Sabes por qué?-_

_-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Tus padres le han cedido la custodia a tus abuelos o algo?-_

_-Nah, mucho mejor pero más problemático...¡Me piro de casa!-_

_-Fa tía, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-_

_-Mañana, mis padres me dejan sola durante una semana y yo voy a aprovechar para largarme de_

_esta mierda de vida.-_

_-Flipante, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?-_

_-Pues yo creo que dos meses y luego diré que me secuestraron,pero que mataron al secuestrador _

_por que era de la mafia o algo, ya entrenaré mi cara de asustada.-_

_-Dos meses, o sea, todas las vacaciones te las vas a tirar encerrada en algún sitio para que tus _

_padres no te encuentren?-_

_-Hay que ver que ingenua eres, mi querida amiga Rima ¿Tu sabes lo que hacen un tinte rubio,_

_unas lentillas verdes y una voz un poco diferente?-_

_-No me jodas, ¿Vas a cambiar de identidad?-_

_-Sí, pero sólo para la calle, me tendré que buscar la vida pues no tengo donde ir, pero ya te _

_llamaré ¿Ok?-_

_-Pues claro, te echaré de menos tía, no dudes en llamarme en cuanto encuentres casa o si tienes_

_algún problema.-_

_-Vale, bye.-_

_-Dew.-_

Me voy a dormir ya, Oh, espera. Soy Amu, Hinamori Amu, tengo 12 años, una vida rematademente

aburrida y monótona, el pelo rosa, los ojos ámbares y de estatura...yo que se, hace tanto que no

me mido que perdí la cuenta, soy muy blanca pero no quiero ser morena, aunque ahora me serviría.

Soy estúpida y maleducada, no quiero a mis padres, el amor es una mierda para mi y poco más...

Al sobre

*'*'*'*Al día siguiente*'*'*'*

Bien, son las ocho de la mañana y ya estoy despierta, jodidos nervios que no me han dejado dormir

en toda la noche...De paso que compro todo para la genial huida, compro corrector. Pero de

momento tengo que hacer la lista y las maletas.

*1: Hacer las maletas sólo con ropa, dinero, iPod (Indispensable) Peluca o tinte, lentillas, móvil,

todo para las lentillas, maquillaje por si tengo que hacer un trauma y así ganar cosas por chantajes,

corrector xD, cargadores...

*2: (Antes del 1) Encontrar el dinero, cargar el móvil y el iPod, comprar maquillaje, llevarme el de

mamá, aprender a hablar como una niñita seductora-pija-repelente, controlar mejor mis lágrimas

de cocodrilo, tirar el carnet (No, mejor no) comprar lo que necesito, crear una tontería para mis

padres (Si me encuentran)...

*3: Salida a la calle a las 8:00 justo antes de que salgan los mamarrachos al parque y no me dejen

en paz, hace tiempo que quiero ver algo sobre un violín que ha estado sonando por ahí.

*4: Lograr que alguien me eche cuenta, si no, me voy a casa de Tadase que está cerca y duermo allí

por esa noche xD xD...

*5: SI TENGO QUE UTILIZAR EL PLAN B DEL PUNTO CUATRO ME VOY A LA CALLE AL

DÍA SIGUIENTE PARA PROBAR SUERTE XD.

*6: Si no tengo que utilizar el punto cinco me instalo en la casa del/la que ha picado y veo como va

el ambiente, si no me gusta, me duermo allí y vuelta al punto cinco.

*7: Cuando encuentre el sitio ideal, ja ja ja, le explico a el/la que me ha acogido mi situación y si

son buenos y me deja (Leer punto 8)

*8: A DISFRUTAR DEL VERANITO SIN MIS PADRES!

Bueno pues como ya las tiendas están abiertas, voy a empezar con el punto dos.

Ya más o menos está todo, el dinero fue muy fácil de encontrar, y el móvil y el iPod se están

cargando, el maquillaje de mamá está metido en un neceser y sobre lo he hablar raro

-Intento de voz seductora- Hola, guapo, siento haberte manchado, espera que te ayude..-

Ehhh, ya ensayaré mas, mejor ir de rebelde problemática que eso me sale. Las lágrimas van de

fábula, mira, ahora estoy llorando ja ja ja ja. La tontería, lo que le dije a Rima de momento va bien.

Bueno me voy a comprar...

*'*'*'*De vuelta a casa*'*'*'*

Ya lo tengo todo! Estoy montando la maleta muahahaha. Son las 11:45 la cola era enorme por

Kami, pero bueno, ya mi sueño va a mejor.

-No crees?

-¿Que?

-No crees que estás siendo injusta?-

-¿Cómo que injusta? ¿Quién eres?-

-No con tus padres, si no conmigo, no me has puesto en tu lista..-

-Joder, me tengo que revisar, escucho voces!-

-No soy una voz.-

De la nada apareció ante mi un pequeño duendecillo, más bien, una pequeña. Parecía una gata.

Tenía el pelo negro muy largo y liso con el flequillo hasta los ojos que eran de un color sangre muy

bonito, tenía unos short negros y un top del mismo color, de su cuello colgaba una cruz roja y tenía

una pequeña colita y orejas negras.

-Hola, soy Yuriko.- Dijo sin sonreír, con una expresión que daba hasta miedo, como si estuviera

ausente.-

-¿Por que me miras así?-

-No te miro de ninguna manera, so loca.-

-Hablando de locas...¿Que eres?-

-Jeee ¿Ahora me lo preguntas? Mira que eres lenta, soy tu Shugo Chara y nací de tu deseo de ser

libre.

-Ah, ¿Queeeeeee?

**HOLA!**

**¿Que os pareció? A mi por lo menos me hizo un poco de gracia ¬¬ hablé yo que estoy loca...**

**Pues bueno que aquí un nuevo fic, de ustedes depende si lo continúo o no.**

**CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ah, ¿Queeeeeee?-

-Si sigues así de escandalosa, nadie te va a querer.- Mi cara cambió a una de fastidio.

-Bah, a mi nadie me quiere.-

-Eso es mentira-Replicó sonriendo, a decir verdad, sus sonrisas se pegaban y en un momento yo

también tenía una-Te quieren tus amigos y amigas y gran parte de tu familia.

-Si, ya, menos mis padres.-

-Jumm, eso es un caso aparte .-

-Ja ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa.-

-Si, mira, lo que te iba diciendo, que he nacido de tu deseo de ser libre y de escapar.-

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Le sonreí burlona -¿ que te parece si te pongo en la lista?

-Estupendo.-Comentó sonriendo.

Pues los puntos 1 y 2 estaban listos, y yo tenía ganas de comer pero opté por un paquete de patatas

fritas y un refresco, estaba tan a gusto descansando de mis padres que me daba pereza ponerme

a cocinar.

*'*'*'*A las 7:45*'*'*'*

Bueno, ya es el momento. Estoy con las maletas a punto de salir de la puerta de mi casa, la verdad

es que sólo llevo una maleta pequeña y una mochila bastante amplia, también llevo la peluca

castaña (Si, es una peluca, eso de teñirme no me va mucho) Y las lentillas, verdes, me gusta ese

color para los ojos y me queda bien...Salí del portón y empecé a andar, más bien correr por las

calles para llegar justo a tiempo al parque. Es muy grande, me atrevería a decir que es un

mini bosque pero lo que más me gusta es que en la parte más adentrada, tengo mi propia cueva

donde me podría instalar si no tengo suerte. Está bien, es grande y ya le he hecho una puerta con

un trozo de madera que me encontré. La cueva está cerrada, conseguí hacerle un par de arreglillos

a parte de que nadie viene por aquí, sólo yo y un chico que toca el violín en una pequeña

plataforma a modo de mini auditorio. Siempre va a una hora pero en esos momentos estoy

encerrada en mi cabaña llorando o simplemente enfadada con el mundo. Muchas veces el ha

intentado entrar y consolarme o simplemente conocerme pero nunca le he abierto. Yo no lo he

visto nunca. No se si es medio deforme como el Fantasma de la ópera o si es guapillo, pero bueno.

Llegué y como de costumbre se escuchaba el violín, creo que esta vez iré yo a verle. Me

entristece mucho ese sonido pero a la vez me llena el corazón, la verdad es que es una bonita

sensación. Un chico, si es un chico, y guapo aunque todavía no le he visto los ojos pero no creo

que sean como los míos y ahora vayan a estropear el conjunto. Al terminar la canción, el chico

abrió los ojos, no me lo creo, son hermosos, azules zafiro como su pelo. Simplemente, tras

escuchar su canción, comencé a aplaudir.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una niña de pelo castaño y ojos verdes aplaudiendo. No sabía

quien era ni por que estaba aquí pero no es el momento de desaprovechar amistades.

-Hola- Me miró.-¿Quien eres?- Me sonrió un poco.

-Hola, soy Amu. Es raro que no me conozcas.-

-¿Por que te tengo que conocer? ¿Eres una super estrella o algo?-Se comenzó a reír.

-Nah, nada de eso, sólo que soy la niña que se pone a llorar en la cueva esa.-Dijo señalándome la

cueva en la que siempre intentaba entrar pero nunca me dejaban.

-Ah, esa ¿Y sólo te llamas Amu?-

-No. Tengo un apellido pero no hay ganas.

**(Amu Pov)**

¿Y por que le estaba contando yo esto? Me sentía a gusto con ese chico...

-Bueno, tu no me has dicho tu nombre.-Comencé yo.

-Jeee, pues yo me llamo Tsukyomi Ikuto, encantado.-

-Bonito nombre, para un gato...-

-¿Perdona?- Me dijo con falsa indignación.

-Hahahaha, la cara que has puesto.-

-Jummm, ¿Y que haces con esa maleta? ¿Te mudas o algo?- Mi cara cambió de repente.

-No, la verdad es que he venido para despedirme de la cueva y de ti.-

-¿De mi? No me conoces...-

-Ahora un poco, pero bueno, quería hacerlo.-

-¿Y a donde vas?-

-No lo sé, la verdad es que me he escapado de casa.-

-¿Queeeeeee?-

-Si, estoy harta de mis padres, siempre están haciendo cosas para hacerme la vida imposible.-

-Ahhh, ¿Y no tienes a donde ir?-

-Nah, pero ya me buscaré la vida, además tengo una amiga que está en las mismas que yo y

a lo mejor la llamo para escaparnos las dos y ganarnos la vida.-

-Vaya, lo tienes todo muy claro, ¿Tienes donde dormir esta noche?-

-Pufff, en parte...-

-Mira, que te parece, si vienes a mi casa por lo menos a dormir, tengo una cama de sobra.-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

¿Que le estaba diciendo? No se por qué pero quería que se quedara en mi casa, aunque fuera sólo

por un día. Dudó un poco durante unos 5 minutos, luego consultó una agenda e hizo como un

dibujo en una parte, se puso a escribir...

-¿Enserio?-

-Que si, que si...- Se tiró encima mía abrazándome.

-Gracias, enserio, gracias, gracias, gracias, te quiero!-

-¿Que has dicho?-Su cara cambió de color.

-Pues gracias, que voy a decir hahahaha.-Replicó haciéndose la loca.-

-Pues, venga, vámonos que es tarde y todavía tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas.

-Empieza-

-Vale. Edad-

-12 años, pasado mañana 13.-

-Ohhh. Apellido.-

-Hinamori.-

-Mmm. Estatura y peso.-

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?-

-Para saber cómo te tengo que alimentar.-Se sonrojó un poco.

-43 Kilos y de estatura hace tiempo que no me mido ^^U-

-Bueno, no importa.-

-¿Y tu?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Tu cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete

-Eres más joven de lo que imaginaba-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuántos creías que tenía?-

-Veinte.-

-Jajajaja ¿Y enserio te irías a casa de un chico de veinte?-

-En esa mochila tengo navajas, mecheros y hasta cuchillos, también traigo un spray de pimienta

je je je.-

-Me das miedo.-

-Y también traigo maquillajes por si tengo que montar una escena y se controlar mis lágrimas.-

-Estoy cambiando de opinión sobre eso de acogerte.-

-¿Queeee?-

-Que no, es mentira!-

-Ahhh, ¿Y estudias?-

-Guapa, no soy un bicho, estudio música como verás pero tengo vacaciones como tu.-

-Ahh, ¿Sólo me mas a dejar estar en tu casa una noche?-

-No, bueno, a lo mejor, según como te portes, no estoy acostumbrado a tener a una chica en mi casa

durante mucho tiempo ¿Cuanto planeas escaparte?-

-Pues el verano entero, me buscaré la vida.-

-¿Traes dinero?-

-Medio millón de yens más o menos.-

-Jumm, pues cuándo necesites dinero me lo dices.-

-Nah, no quiero.-

-Mira que modesta.-

-Pfff.-

**(Amu Pov) **

Ikuto era muy amable, también muy divertido jaja, la verdad, no me importaría mostrarle mi

verdadera identidad, creo que lo haré. Mi chara que estaba escondida desde hace tiempo salió y me

comentó algo al oído:

-Amu, ese chico tiene un huevo que va a nacer dentro de poco.- Cambió su cara.-Y te va a ser muy

difícil cumplir el punto 9...-Dicho esto se metió en su huevo que estaba en el bolsillo de fuera de

mi mochila

**(Agenda de Amu)**

**9: **_**NO TE ENAMORES DE TSUKYOMI IKUTO**_

**HOLA!**

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Me encanta este fic y no se por que jajaja.**

**Bueno que muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**AnAkE. AmAi**

**Neko.16.-blast**

**Chappy sama**

**Tsukyomi yui**

**También gracias a todos los reviews de Los sentimientos de Amu!**

**CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Amu Pov)**

Llegamos a la casa de Ikuto. Era realmente grande, como una mansión. Estaba empezando a creer

que Ikuto era un niño rico-pijo y eso no me gusta nada!

-Umm, es muy grande.-

-Cha, nada comparada con la de mis padres.-

-¿Vives sólo?-

-Yeah!-

-No te emociones...-

-Vamos, Amu, no seas así de fría...Se que ahora mismo estarás pensando que ojalá no vivieras con

tus padres...-

-¿Te han enseñado a leer mentes o algo?-

-Nah, es sólo que-Se acercó un poco a mi cara-te conozco.-Una sonrisa cínica se formó en mi

rostro, ahora se iba a enterar.-

-Ja ja ja, que te lo crees tu, no me conoces en N.A.D.A- Su expresión se volvió incrédula.

-¿Que?-

-Ven-Dije llevándolo hasta la puerta de la casa.- Te lo mostraré dentro.-Entramos y lo senté en el

primer sofá que encontré-¿Y el baño?-Me miró.

-Allí, dijo señalándome una puerta.-

-Gracias.-

Me metí en el baño y me quité la peluca, la dejé en la mochila que todavía llevaba colgada y me

cepillé un poco el pelo con las manos. Después me quité las lentillas y las dejé en una cajita que

traía por si acaso. Lo guardé todo y me salí de la puerta.

-Ikuto, por favor, cierra los ojos.- Lo hizo y hasta se los tapó con las manos. Me fui acercando a él

y me senté a su lado- Ya puedes abrirlos.-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

No se que estaba tramando pero los abrí lentamente encontrándome con una chica de pelo rosado

y ojos ámbar, que me sonreía dulcemente. Era realmente hermosa pero con una cara muy infantil.

-En realidad, soy así.-Me dijo con una tierna voz que nunca había escuchado. En verdad, era

totalmente diferente a la chica con la que me encontré en el parque.-

-¿Amu?-

-La misma.-

-Eres...-

-...-

-Hermosa-Un color fresa coloreó sus mejillas dándole un toque maestro a la imagen de la

perfección por lo que a mi respecta.

-Ikuto!-

-Sólo digo la verdad, estás mucho mejor que con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, seguro que

muchos chicos han caído a tus pies.-

-Pues no.-

-¿Por que?-

-Ikuto, yo nunca he sido como soy contigo, siempre soy muy borde y todos los chicos se alejan de

mi porque los amenazo...-Me reí.-

-Pues deberías de ser así siempre, seguro que serás la más dulce.-

-No, ikuto, prefiero ser así...-

-Pues como quieras, me agradas de las dos formas.-Otra vez hice que se sonrojara, esto iba a ser

divertido...-

-Ikuto, tengo ganas de dormir, por favor, me enseñarías mi cuarto?

-Vale, como quieras pero ¿no prefieres cenar algo?-

-Nah, no tengo hambre.-

-No se, no se...-

-Ikutoooo por favor.-Me puso carita de pena.-

-Con una condición.-

-¿Cual?-

-Queda terminantemente prohibido ponerse la peluca y las lentillas aquí ¿Vale?-

-¿Pero para la calle puedo?-

-Si, si..-

-Entonces vale.-

(**Amu Pov)**

Me dirigió hasta mi cuarto que era una gran sala blanca, si, muy grande, yo creo que más o menos

era como mi salón (Comedor) , algo parecido. Había una cama de matrimonio que tenía la colcha

negra y celeste, seguro que en esa cama dormiría estupendamente xD, un escritorio celeste y una

silla negra. También tenía un par de estanterías con discos que nunca había visto, creo que era

música clásica, en otra estantería de por allí había discos de Nirvana, toda la discografía entera,

también de Paramore, Evanescence, Green Day...Aquí me lo iba a pasar muy bien, siiii. Una

pequeña mesa me madera negra decoraba la parte desértica de al lado del escritorio, sosteniendo

un equipo de música de última generación, en el que según Ikuto, podría escuchar la música que

quisiera. También un par de guitarras estaba escondidas tras los muebles y algún que otro bajo.

-Vaya, mucho más de lo que me esperaba, gracias Ikuto.-

-Jajaja, no importa, es lo mejor para que te sientas a gusto, tu ropa la puedes dejar en el armario

ese si quieres.-

-¿Pero para que? Dentro de nada me echarás.-

-¿Que dices? No te puedo echar ahora que te conozco.-

-¿Eh?-

-Amu, eres especial, no eres como las otras, me gustaría conocerte mejor y ser tu amigo y por eso

no quiero que te vayas de aquí, me entiendes? No vuelvas a decir eso.-

-Vale.-

-Entonces, buenas noches.- Dijo y me cerró la puerta.-

-Buenas...Noches...Ikuto...- Pobre de mi...

Me encerré en el cuarto y me dediqué a tocar un poco la guitarra para no aburrirme. No se me daba

de alucine, pero sabía defenderme. A las 10:20 me dio por poner música, es un don que tengo,

siempre me da por poner musica de las 10 hasta las 1...Conecté el equipo y me puse una canción

del disco que estaba adentro, sin saberlo. Sonó una de mis canciones favoritas, Lounge Act y me

puse a cantar:

Truth covered in security

I can't let you smother me I'd like to but it wouldn't work Trading off and taking turns I don't regret a thing And I've got this friend, you see Who makes me feel and I Wanted more than I could steal I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield I'll go out of my way to prove I still Smell her on you Don't tell me what I wanna hear Afraid of never knowing fear Experience anything yoy need I'll keep fighting jealousy Until it's fucking gone I'll go out of my way to make you a deal We've make a pact to learn from who Ever we want without new rules We'll share what's lost and what we grew They'll go out of their way To prove they still Smell her on you.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

A parte de aparentar ser un ángel, cantaba como tal. Ya me daba igual la hora y los vecinos y todo

sólo quería escucharla. Antes de que Amu pudiera terminar la canción, escuché el ruido del timbre.

Tsk, seguro que sería algún vecino pesado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la loca de al lado.

Mary. Ella estaba super enamoradísima de mi y haría lo que fuera por que yo fuera suyo. Sin previo

aviso entró y se dirigió al cuarto de Amu que ya había terminado de cantar y lo mas seguro era que

estaría eligiendo una canción o un disco.

-No, Mary.-Era tarde, ya había abierto la puerta.

-Tu, niña, deja de poner música tan alta a estas horas.-

-¿Y tu de que vas, bicho? Pasa de mi que sólo son las diez y media.-

-Ya pero esa es mi hora de cuidado de cutis y con música, sobre todo esa música no puedo hacer

nada, ¿Y tu que haces en la casa de mi Ikuto?-

-Pasa de mi, furcia.-Jajajaja esa era buena, Amu le había dado una hostia sin manos.-

-¿Como que furcia? Ese lenguaje no es de este barrio ¿Tu eres de las calles pobres no?-Amu ni

se inmutaba, se fue del cuarto y se cogió un vaso de leche que yo le había dejado en la mesa del

hall.

-Cha, por eso odio a los pijos, mira guapa, no soy de un barrio pobre, simplemente no soy rica.

¿Te preguntas que hago en un sitio de lujo como este? No lo se, ojalá me hubieran raptado ¿Sabes?

Porque sería igual de feliz que aquí o más. Ikuto ahora mismo me estoy pirando, pilla esto-Me tiró

su móvil-Busca el número de mi amiga Rima y la vas llamando.

-¿Pero Amu, que dices? ¿Como vas a salir a esta hora?-

-Pasa de mi, aquí no se puede confiar en nadie, odio a los pijos.-Dicho esto tiró el vaso de leche al

suelo rompiéndolo cerca de los pies de Mary, yo todavía estaba paralizado por ese cambio de

humor, ¿Como una niña tan angelical podría hacerse un demonio de esa forma tan repentina? Se

dirigió a su mochila y sacó dos objetos todavía no identificados. Se los mostró a Mary.-¿Cual

prefieres, navaja o mechero?-

-¿Que? No, no espera, mejor me voy ¿Vale? Y ano vuelvo más ¿Ok? Pon la música si quieres...

Adiós! ! ! !- Cuando Mary se fue, Amu se dirigió otra vez a la mochila para guardar las cosas y me

miró.-

-Dame el móvil.-Dijo en un tono que no parecía enfadado.

-¿Enserio vas a irte así como así, después de todo lo que te dije.-Ella hizo una pausa y empezó a

reírse.-¿Que? ¿QUE HAY DE GRACIOSO EN ESTO?-Se asustó un poco pero luego se calmó.-

-Pues verás, es que no me voy de aquí.-

-¿Que?-

-Ohhhh, lo siento si tenías ganas de estar con ella y te la he espantado.-

-No me digas que todo esto lo has hecho de broma para que ella se fuera.-

-¿Ehhh? Por supuesto. Me cae mal.- La abracé en señal de alivio mientras suspiraba.-

-Y a mi, Amu, y a mi...- Ella parecía estar disfrutando del abrazo pues no se soltaba.

-Ikuto...-

-¿Que?-

-Te odio.-

-¿Que?-

-Nah, no pasa nada.-No la entendía en realidad, ¿Por que decía que me odiaba? Se zafó de mi

agarre y se fue hasta la cocina.-

-¿Que haces?-Le dije al ver que tenía unos guantes de látex y un recogedor.

-Habrá que limpiar eso no?-Dijo señalando al vaso roto.-

-Amu, deja eso, lo hago yo. Métete ya en la cama y duerme que seguro que has tenido un día muy

movido.-

-Vale, vale.-Se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

**(Amu Pov)**

Jejeje, había formado un buen escándalo con la furcia esa, ya sabía yo que quería algo con Ikuto

sólo hacía falta ver como le miraba. Me puse uno de los 5 pijamas que tenía (Fufff, tendría que

buscar más ropa, sólo pillé lo indispensable para una semana y cinco pijamas que es lo que más

utilizo...) Me metí en la cama y me dispuse a dormir. Un rato mas tarde, Ikuto abrió mi puerta sólo

en bóxers.

-Amu ¿Estás despierta?- No contesté, me hice la dormida.-

-Veo que no, de todas formas, buenas noches.-Me susurró y acto seguido me dio un cálido beso en

la mejilla-De verdad, eres especial...

**HOLA!**

**Y AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, ME HA GUSTADO LA FORMA DEMONÍACA DE**

**AMU XD JAJAJA BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS:**

**Tsukyomi Yui: Bah, claro que no lo va a cumplir xDDD**

**Hinamori Luisa-chan: Yo también quiero incumplirlo, bueno... ya lo he hecho :)**

**Lilitg G.G. Snyder**

**CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Me desperté gracias a los gritos alocados de Amu al darse cuenta de que eran las 8 de la mañana.

Era demasiado temprano pero es así de escandalosa. Entró en mi cuarto sin ninguna preocupación y

me empezó a gritar.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta! ! !-

-Amu, que tampoco es tan tarde.-Se calmó un poco y me miró de arriba a abajo.

-K-K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Ja ja ja ¿Que te pasa?-

-¿Que haces en bóxers?-

-No es mi culpa que una niña se despierte a las 8 de la mañana y venga a mi cuarto con unos short

y una camisita que se transparentan por cierto, me grite, y se quede tan tranquila y repito MI

CUARTO!-

-Vaaale, es mi culpa. Ehhh, Ikuto, luego tengo que pasar por mi casa a coger ropa y eso...-

-Por mi bien, pero no te quedan maletas no?- Su cara cambió a una mueca de desesperación.

-Hostias, es verdad, y mis padres se llevaron las otras -

-Tranquila, tranquila, que yo te presto una, ¿Te vas a traer toda la ropa?-

-Yes!-

-Fuf, vale.- Llamaron a Amu al móvil.

**(Conversación telefónica) (Sólo Amu, la otra voz no se escucha)**

-_¿Si? Amu Hinamori._

_¿Que? Si, hija de Midori y Tsugumu Hinamori y hermana de Ami Hinamori._

_Si, verde metalizado._

_¿Como? ¿Que? NO PUEDE SER! NO POR FAVOR ESTO ES MENTIRA!_

_**(**_**Fin de la conversación)**

-Amu ¿Que ha pasado?-Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Ikuto, mis padres están...- Empezó a llorar, aunque odiara a sus padres, en el fondo los quería. Un

pequeño gatito salió de los pelos alborotados de Amu y le acarició las mejillas como podía,

también le limpiaba las lágrimas. Yo sólo pude abrazarla y dejar que llorara en mi pecho. Después

de 15 minutos, logré que se calmara un poco.

-Ya, gracias Ikuto.-

-¿Desayunamos?-

-No. Sólo tengo ganas de ir a casa y cogerlo todo. Después del verano, no me verás más. Me iré

con mis abuelos o con Rima.-

-No, Amu. Digas lo que digas, no te voy a dejar ir jamás, tu has llegado a mi vida y no te vas a ir

así como así, y si te vas, me dejarás como un inútil y no seremos felices ni tu ni yo por que te

ahogarás en el recuerdo de tus padres y yo en el tuyo y en la soledad de esta casa sin ti.

-Ikuto...-

-Así que ¿Que puedo hacer para que te quedes conmigo en esta casa?-

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-

-El que sea necesario para que quieras quedarte mucho más.-

-Me quedaré si es lo que quieres.-

Esa noticia me alegró el corazón, nunca había hecho nada sí por una chica y ahora me siento como

un loco enamorado, pero realmente bien. Quiero a Amu y la quiero conmigo.

-Bien, pues vete vistiendo o ponte algo decente y nos vamos a buscar tus cosas.-

-Si, vamos, que soy yo la que está semi desnuda.-

-¿Otra vez te lo tengo que repetir? MI CUARTO!-

-Que si, que si...- Amu se fue a cambiar y en poco tiempo la tenía otra vez en mi cuarto pero con la

peluca y las lentillas, esta vez estaba vestida decentemente pero yo sólo estaba con los pantalones

debido a que no tenía ganas de moverme. Se puso un poco roja y se giró pero yo para hacerle

rabiar le abracé por detrás.

-¿Que te dije sobre la peluca y las lentillas?-

-Ikuto, es para salir a la calle.-

-Hmp, vale...-

Me puse una camisa blanca y nos dirigimos a su casa en mi moto.

-Nunca me habías dicho que tenías una moto.-

-Tampoco hacía falta decirlo.-

-Fffff.-

**(Amu Pov)**

Fuimos a mi casa y rápidamente entré para no acordarme de nada, cogí mi ropa y la metí en una

maleta y cogí algo de comida, mis joyas, mis discos y algo más de dinero, salí rápidamente de

aquel sitio y me monté otra vez en la moto de Ikuto.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-

-Si, por favor, arranca.-

-Como quieras.-

La verdad, es que con Ikuto a mi lado lo pasaba mucho mejor, siempre estaba él ahí para hacerme

sonreír o sonrojarme. Mi chara salió de mi bolsillo y se me agarró al cuello de la camiseta.

-Amu, el huevo de ese chico está a punto de nacer.-

-Que bien ¿no? Así vas a tener un amigo...-

-Ehhh, ya, ya, no es eso, mira, lo que te quiero decir es que le preguntes y que te enseñe el huevo.-

-Ahhh, si, vale.-

-Amu, ¿Estás enamorada de Ikuto verdad?-

-¿Que? ¡No! Bueno...-

-Por Kami, mira que te lo dije.-

-Pffff, déjame.-

-¿Que te pasa Amu?-Ikuto entró en la conversación.

-Pues...Nada ¿Que me va a pasar? Estoy estupendamente.-

-Si...estupendamente hablando sola, muy bien.-

-¿Que dices? Ja ja ja ja, yo no hablo sola.-

-Ehhh, Amu, Ikuto todavía no me puede ver.-

-¿Que? Yo te matoooo.-Dije agarrando a Yuriko del cuello.-

-¿Que haces, Amu? ¿A quien vas a matar?-

-Ehhhh, a ti.-

-Si, me vas a matar de lo fuerte que me estás abrazando.-

-¿Que dices idiota?- Al darme cuenta, estaba lo más pegada posible a Ikuto y con mi cabeza en su

espalda. No me había dado cuenta, pero ya su olor me estaba embriagando. Ahhh, ese olor

masculino que tanto me gustaba!. Llegamos a su casa y me bajé corriendo de la moto. Me quité la

peluca, que por cierto me picaba (Creo que la voy a tirar) y las lentillas. Bah, lo tiré todo. La ropa

la guardé en el armario que era como tres veces el mío con vestidor privado y todo x) Salí y me

encontré a Ikuto sentado en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular

con dos platos de comida.

-¿Comes?-

-No.-

-Venga ya, desde ayer que no comes, o comes o te tiro la peluca y las lentillas.-

-Tarde, ya la he tirado.-

-Pues...Si no comes, me pasearé desnudo por la casa.-

-Idiota-Llegué a decir. Me senté a comer, aunque no tenía ganas de nada, tenía que admitir que

estaba muy bueno.-

-¿Quien ha hecho esto?-

-Pues la señora que cuida la casa, yo casi siempre estoy muy ocupado.-

-Algún día tengo que hacerte algo de comer, Ikuto eres un desastre.-

-Hmp, seguro que me provocarías un incendio y/o desastre meteorológico si cocinaras tu.-

-Tsss, anda ya. Por cierto ¿Tienes un huevo?-

-¿Ehhh? Si, toma-Me enseñó un huevo que era igual que el mío pero en negro y blanco. También

estaba caliente y Yuriko salió para escucharlo o algo así.

-Amu, va a nacer hoy.-

-¿Enserio? Que bien! Ikuto, vas a tener un chara dentro de nada!-

-¿Chara? ¿A ti que te pasa niña?-

-Nada, nada!-En ese momento se abrió el huevo y salió un pequeño gatito muy parecido a Yuriko

pero en macho. Tenía el pelo azul y los ojos ámbares. Era muy mono.

-Hola, soy Yoru y soy tu Shugo Chara Ikuto.-

-¿Que?- Me empecé a reír, en algunas cosas Ikuto era muy incrédulo.-

-Yo nací de tu deseo de ser libre.-

-¿Tu también tienes un deseo de ser libre Ikuto? Yuriko nació gracias al mío.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Amu mencionó algo sobre una tal Yuriko y apareció un pequeño chara de apariencia de gato

igual que Yoru pero en chica.

-Hola, yo soy Yuriko-Le dijo a Yoru.-

-Yo me llamo Yoru-nya, encantado de conocerte-nya.-

-¿Por que siempre dices nya?-

-Por que soy un gato y es divertido-nya!-

-No le veo la gracia.-Se parecía Amu con su personalidad medio-obstinada.

-Je je je, son muy graciosos ¿No te parece?-La risa de Amu era lo que más me gustaba escuchar.

-Si, son muy monos.-Dije mientras la apegaba un poco a mi cogiéndola por el hombro.-Oye...

¿Tu cumpleaños era mañana no?-

-¿Ehhh? Si, pero no me importa. Ya es demasiado y NUNCA he celebrado mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Nunca? Eso es una tontería, pero mañana tengo que hacer cosas por la mañana

y nos podríamos ver por la tarde.-

-No Ikuto, no hace falta.-

-Que no, que terca eres! Nos vemos por la tarde.-

-Siiii, vaaaaaale, venga me voy a dormir un poco ¿Vale?-

-Vale, pero si no estoy cuando te despiertes, no te asustes.-

-Tsss, no creo ¬¬.

Amu se metió en su cuarto y yo me fui a comprarle el regalo. Esta niña si que era terca. ¿Y que le

compro yo ahora? ¿Un móvil? Si, eso estará bien. Pero...Tengo el plan perfecto...Tengo que

encontrarle un vestido ¿Que talla tenía? Ffff, no lo sé! Tengo que buscar alguna camiseta suya.

Fui otra vez a casa con cuidado de que Amu estuviera dormida. Ya comprobado, encontré un

vestido suyo de la talla S. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Salí otra vez de casa y me dirigí a las tiendas

donde encontré su móvil perfecto: Negro con acabado en rosa fucsia. Me gustó y se lo compré. Así

de simple. Después fui a una tienda de vestidos, que, de la forma en la que estaba decorada, seguro

que sería el paraíso para Amu. Cogí uno de volantes con un lazo negro que me gustó y seguro que

a ella también le gustaría. Llegué a casa en un momento y me dediqué a esconderlo todo y escribir

una nota. Hoy seguro que Amu no tendría ganas de cenar y como se despertó muy temprano decidí

dejarla dormir todo lo que quisiera. Ya eran las 5:30 pero da igual. Me duché y me puse mi

"PVLA" (Pijama Vuelve Loca a Amu) Je je je. No comí, me limité a sentarme en la silla del cuarto

de Amu a observarla mientras dormía.

-Ikuto-nya, ¿a ti te gusta Amu-nya?

-Si, Yoru...-

-Ikuto-san, ¿No crees que Amu todavía es muy pequeña?-

-¿Tu has sentido alguna vez amor por alguien Yuriko?-

-No...-

-Pues te lo voy a explicar. Cuando estás enamorado de alguien, te da igual la edad y los defectos:

Nadie es perfecto, hasta que te enamoras de esa persona, entonces piensas que todo es mejor y el

corazón se te acelera cada vez que estáis juntos, también tienes muchas ganas de estar con quien

te has enamorado y de abrazarle o besarle, aunque sólo sea rozarle u olerle. El amor es lo mejor

que le puede pasar a una persona.

**(Amu Pov)**

No podía creer que Ikuto fuera tan profundo. Pero lo que no podía creer de verdad, era que se

estaba refiriendo a mi. No puede estar hablando en serio. No me lo creo. Puede que yo esté

enamorada de él pero ¿El de mi? Mentira. Ya me gustaría poder creerle. El es perfecto: Guapo,

divertido, con buen cuerpo, casa propia...Muchas chicas súper guapas andan tras él y es mejor que

esté con ellas y no conmigo que sólo le causo problemas. Se acercó a mi oído y e dijo:

-Aunque no te lo creas, te AMO.

-Tsss ¿Enserio?-Abrí los ojos muy poco para que no se notara. Gracias a que tengo las pestañas

largas, parece que los tengo cerrados.-

-¿Lo has escuchado?-No, no, sería un error hacer eso ahora...

-¿Que dices Rima? ¿Enserio te vas? ¡Que bien!- Ikuto pareció relajarse, creyendo que hablaba en

sueños. Pfff, voy a dormir un poco más pero no se que haré ahora que se que Ikuto está enamorado

de mi.

**HOLA!**

**Este me gustó muuuucho, pero el próximo me gustará mass! No empiecen a pensar mal!**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Lilith G. G. Snyder**

**Lelouch66**

**T****sukiyomi yui**

**LuNaR19**

**CHAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Amu Pov)**

Me desperté a las 3:30, el bastardo de Ikuto me había robado el móvil, bueno, a parte del sueño.

Eso de lograr pegar ojo a las cuatro no me sienta muy bien...Por lo menos me ha servido eso de no

tener la alarma para descansar un poco. Me encontré una nota pegada en una de las guitarras que

tenía más cerca:

_Amu, siento no poder estar hoy contigo pero, de todas formas,_

_sé una niña buena y ve al vestidor, allí encontrarás algo que te _

_va a gustar a parte de las próximas instrucciones. Pero de momento,_

_no dejes que te gane la curiosidad, y desayuna que ayer no cenaste._

_Como no hagas lo que te digo, me pasearé desnudo por la casa._

_Ikuto._

¿Por que a mi? Bah. Decidí hacer lo que Ikuto me había dicho y fui al comedor donde se

encontraba un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una notita en la que ponía _Felicidades. _No se

por que Ikuto es tan atento, pero...No era su letra, creo que era la de la señora que cuida la casa.

Después de comer fui a la cocina y allí me la encontré. Era una señora de unos 45 años de pelo

castaño recogido en un moño y sin uniforme. Iba vestida de calle.

-Hola, buenos días.-Comencé yo ya que no se había percatado de mi presencia.-

-Ah, buenos días señorita.-

-Oh, no por favor, que no soy tan mayor, llámeme Amu.-

-Muy bien Amu-san.-Se veía muy amable y respetuosa.-

-Nah, Amu a secas, no me gustan los tratos que le dan a Ikuto para mi.-

-Ahh, pues yo me llamo Tsubaru. Encantada Amu-chan.-

-Igualmente-Le dije con una sonrisa-Perdona pero ¿Tu me has escrito esto?

-Oh, si. Ikuto-san me dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños e hice el pastel para ti.-

-Ah, pues muchas gracias, estaba delicioso pero sobre eso de Ikuto-san..conmigo le puedes decir lo

que quieras x)

-Desde que tenía 10 años le llamo Ikuto-san, tampoco le gustaba pero se acostumbró.-

-¿Llevas 7 años soportándolo? Pobrecita.-

-No es tanto, casi siempre está ocupado y lo veo muy poco, se come lo que yo le hago sin rechistar

y en realidad es un buen chico.-Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.-

-Si, eso lo se.- Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.-

-Bueno, Amu-chan, yo ya terminé mi turno. Me voy. Ah, se me olvidaba. Ikuto-san me dijo que

te tienes que ir ya al vestidor.-

-Ah, ya, ya. En ese caso, nos vemos otro día Tsubaru-san.-

-Adiós.-

Me fui a mi cuarto para entrar en el vestidor. Allí me encontré un regalo envuelto en un papel de

colores oscuros. No parecía una caja sino, mas bien ropa. Lo abrí con la idea de que lo iba a

rechazar pues aunque Ikuto tuviera muy buen gusto, era demasiado para mi, y ahí lo que decía. Era

un vestido negro con el escote palabra de honor y un lazo sujetando la falda. Me encantó. Pero ya

lo decía yo, era demasiado. **(N/A: Está en mi perfil)** Miré en el envoltorio y había otra nota.

_Me da igual lo que digas, lo vas a aceptar._

_Ya sabes lo que pasa si no lo aceptas._

_Oye ¿Por que no escuchas algo de música?_

_Te recomiendo el Unplugged de Paramore._

_Ve a la estantería y coge ese disco._

_Ikuto_

Es para matarlo. Salí del vestidor directa a la estantería de los discos pero no me dio la gana de

escuchar Paramore, en vez de eso, me puse a escuchar Pink Floyd **(N/A: Me estoy aprovechando**

**para poner mis grupos favoritos xP )** pero después de un rato me ganó la curiosidad.

-Amu, pareces una desesperada.-

-Ahhhhh! Yuriko ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues nada, que tu música me ha despertado, eres una histérica.-

-Tsss, no hago nada para que me digas histérica y/o desesperada...-

-Noooo, ya. Sólo buscando ese Unplugged para ver que te ha puesto Ikuto no?-

-¿Que? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Ehhh, lo estabas gritando. Desesperada, que parece que tienes 40 años y buscas un novio.-

-Déjame.-

Me puse a buscar el disco y miré la nota que tenía pegada.

_Vaya, vaya. Veo que eres una chica obediente._

_Esta tarde, a las 8:00 en el parque donde nos conocimos._

_Tienes que ir a la cabaña y luego mirar la nota._

_Ve con el vestido._

_Ikuto._

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso por el hecho de tener que estar con Ikuto para una cita!

O eso parecía no? 1º Me regala un vestido 2º Me deja notitas en plan gincana 3º Me dice que

quedemos en el parque donde nos conocimos. Eso a mi me parece una cita.

-Si, si, es una cita en toda regla.-Dijo Yuriko que estaba leyendo el papel.-

-Quita!- Le arranqué el papelito y me lo guardé.-

-¿Sabes Amu? Nosotros los charas podemos hacer cambios de personalidad y transformaciones de

personalidad.-

-¿Y eso que es?-

-Si quieres te lo demuestro.- **(N/A: Ah, se me olvidaba. Amu ya tiene el Humpity Lock)** Del

cambio de personalidad me encargo yo y para la transformación, sólo tienes que decir:

Mi propio corazón Ábrete.-

-Ah, vale.-

-Pues en ese caso. Cambio de personalidad!-

En ese momento me aparecieron una cola y unas orejas de gato en negras. Sentía que tenía mucha

agilidad y que podía saltar hasta llegar a un árbol si me lo propusiera. Tomé impulso y salté hasta

llegar a la parte más alta de un manzano en el jardín del vecino. Upsss, me pasé. En realidad, me

gustaba esto. Me daba una sensación de libertad.

-¿Quieres saber como es tu transformación?-

-Si! Mi propio corazón, ábrete.-

Seguía con las orejas y la cola pero estaba vestida con un top negro con encaje hasta debajo del

pecho y con el cuello cubriendo mi boca, de él colgaba una pequeña crucecita roja una falda negra

dos manos por encima de las rodillas, unos guantes que me llegaban desde las manos hasta los

codos con unas cuantas cadenas, unas calcetas negras y unas botas negras. En la mano derecha,

tenía como unas garras rojas.** (N/A: Nah, más o menos igual que Ikuto, sobre todo el cuello del**

**top, me encanta como lo lleva Ikuto en su transformación)**

-Chara nari: Black Cat! Oah! ¿Que es esto?-

-Pues tu transformación-Dijo Yuriko desde dentro de mí.

-Vaya, me encanta.-

-Ikuto puede convertirse más o menos en lo mismo.-Me empecé a imaginar a Ikuto en falda. Si, si

muy sexy pero ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-Jajajajajajaja, Ikuto con falda-

-No, Amu, eso no.-

-Ya, ya.

Deshice la transformación y me adentré otra vez en casa. Era ya un poco tarde y me metí en el baño

más próximo a mi cuarto. Tomé un baño como de media hora, no...creo que más bien una hora

o era una hora y media? Sólo se que eran las siete...Tsk, me tengo que dar prisa. Me puse el vestido

que a decir verdad me quedaba muy bien. Me calzé unas botas negras, no me gustaban los vestidos

arreglados con zapatos arreglados. El pelo me lo recogí en un moño y me lo adorné con un pequeño

lazo en negro también. Nada va mejor con el negro que el negro xD Tampoco quería parecer ir a

un funeral pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis padres y mi hermana. Tsss, este vestido no

tiene bolsillos, vaya por dios. Me tuve que poner un bolso **(N/A: Ya saben, de los que llevan **

**ahora las niñas, con los asas muy largos y el bolso muy pequeño...) **Guardé el móvil y la cartera

y salí de la casa. Hice cambio de personalidad con Yuriko pues me dijo que desde los tejados se iba

más rápido y era verdad, en poco más de 10 minutos ya estaba en la entrada del parque. No me dio

la gana andar y decidí coger por los árboles. Llegué a mi cabaña y en la puerta me encontré otra

nota más (Espero que esto de las notas se acabe pronto).

_Entra, mira a tu alrededor, no digas que no._

_Lo tienes que aceptar._

_Ikuto._

Hice lo que me ordenó y allí me encontré otro regalo recubierto con un envoltorio de estrellas. Esta

vez, parecía una caja. Lo abrí y me encontré la caja de un móvil! Miré adentro y era verdad. La caja

contenía un móvil de última generación en negro y rosa. Eso era demasiado pero si Ikuto me dice

que lo acepte, tendré que hacerlo o si no...se paseará desnudo por la casa También me

encontré ¿A que no lo adivináis? Otra nota. Pfff, espero que no haya más y lo digo enserio.

_¿Te ha gustado? Ya sabes, lo tienes que aceptar._

_Esta es la última nota pero antes de nada, tienes que hacer una_

_última petición:_

_Mira hacia la puerta._

Lentamente me fui girando para encontrarme a Ikuto apoyado en el marco de la estructura de

piedra que mantenía la cabaña.

-Hola, Amu.-

**HOLA!**

**¿Les gustó? A mi si! Mucho! Ya me gustaría que me hicieran un cumpleaños así :Q_**

**Pues nada que el próximo si que es bueno. (Pero todavía ni lo he escrito ni lo he pensado xD)**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Oah! No me lo creía 23 reviews en 4 capítulos récord de Miry!**

**Gracias:**

**Amethyst Rose Wolf.**

**Lilith G. G. Synder.**

**Joselyn21.**

**Waami Yui/ Tsukiyomi Yui. **

**-chan.**

**Lelouch66.**

**LuNaR19.**

**Ah! Se me olvida. No voy a poder subir los caps tan rápido (En parte) como antes. Ya sabéis:**

**Colegio, Amigos, Todas las tardes por ahí, David...Upss, me he pasado. Pues que a lo mejor,**

**si me siento con ganas, subo un capítulo cada sábado o cada domingo...Ya veré. Pero de **

**momento:**

**CHAO!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola, Amu-

-I...I...Ikuto.-

-Jeee, el mismo.-Me tendió una mano para que me levantara del suelo.-Amu, hoy estás maravillosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dices? Si parece que voy de luto.-

-Bah, pero es tu estilo.-

-Gracias. Tu también estás muy bien hoy º/º

-Amu.-

-¿Que?-

En ese momento me jaló del brazo y me susurró a centímetros de mi cara- Felicidades- Su

aliento chocaba en mis labios dándome una cálida sensación y el olor a menta de su boca me

incitaba a besarlo pero no podía, me tenía que controlar las ganas y dejar de lado esa obsesión.

-Ikuto ¿Que haces?-

-¿No lo sabes Amu? Te amo, quiero besarte.-

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?-

-Amu, se que me estabas escuchando, se que no era un sueño, se que te lo que he dicho te ha

podido dejar un poco extrañada y se que me podrías llegar a odiar pero te quiero.-

-¿Y por que no me dijiste nada para despertarme, es decir por que no me dijiste yo que se: Amu, se

que estás despierta, no mientas.-

-Pues, para no presionarte, anda vámonos de aquí.-Salimos de la cabaña y me di cuenta de que

íbamos cogidos de las manos-Si te molesta, me puedes soltar.-Me dijo con una dulzura

inimaginable pero yo negué, en lo más mínimo me sentía incómoda de estar así con ikuto, él

simplemente me sonrió.-¿No te parece extraño?- Me dijo mirando al cielo nocturno.-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que?-

-Que desde el momento en el que te vi, sentí un flechazo al corazón.- Esas palabras de verdad me

sonrojaron.-Y cada vez que sonríes, siento lo mismo.-Me empecé a reír- ¿Que pasa? ¿Crees que

soy tan cursi?-

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que con lo poco que sonrío, te serán muy poco comunes los

flechazos ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-

-Ja, ja, ja...que gracioso ¿Pues sabes que? Te voy a contar un secreto-Se acercó a mi-Cada vez que

estás conmigo, tienes cierta cara de embobada y una sonrisilla tonta.-

-¿Que dices pervertido?-Mi cara estaba lo más roja que se le permitía a un humano y tenía una

expresión de vergüenza que hizo reír mucho más a Ikuto.-

-Ya, Amu tranquila.-En señal de berrinche e inconformidad, le solté la mano y le saqué la lengua.

-Pues ahora te suelto. Te fastidias!-Puso una carita de gatito (**N/A: Gato de shrek pero en Ikuto)**

y se la cogí otra vez por que o si no, echaría sangre por la nariz.-Ya, venga vámonos.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad, todo tenía un toque de negro y las estrellas que iluminaban el

cielo provocaba que me sintiera nostálgica. La luna bañaba nuestros rostros haciendo ver a Ikuto

mucho más apuesto de lo que era. En verdad deseaba estar con el y sentir sus brazos rodeándome

la cintura mientras dormimos los dos juntos. Me da igual si piensan que soy pervertida.

Simplemente es que AMO a Ikuto pero el dice que no quiere presionarme. No me presiona, si me

hubiera dicho que no le mintiera y que despertara, le habría abrazado y besado con todas mis ganas

pero no es así.

-¿A donde vamos?-

-No lo sé, me estás llevando tu.- Era verdad, al darme cuenta, yo iba por delante de él y casi

corriendo. Se me olvidó que cuando pienso algo raro o sobre mis sentimientos ando muy rápido.-

Pero conozco un atajo.-Me cogió en brazos, menos mal que estábamos en un parque (Cuantos

parques!)-Yoru, cambio de personalidad.-Le pasó lo mismo que a mi sólo que sus orejas y cola eran

del mismo color que su pelo.

-Oye, Ikuto, que esto puedo hacerlo yo también. Yuriko es igual que Yoru.-

-¿Pasa algo si te llevo yo?- Me miró un poco apenado. Oh por dios, no creerá que no quiero estar

con el no?-

-Ikuto, claro que no pasa nada.-Le di un beso en la mejilla.-Me puedes llevar si quieres.-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Este día, si que era uno de los mejores de mi vida. Amu me había dado un beso en la mejilla. Lo

que sentí sólo con ese roce...Creo que hasta había amor y ternura en ese beso...Podía sentir que

estábamos los dos muy sonrojados y sonriéndonos mutuamente. Esa niña me transmitia una

sensación de felicidad que no había conseguido en mis 17 años. Siempre he estado rodeado de

chicas guapas y adineradas pero ella me quiere como a un amigo y me cuenta sus cosas y eso... No

creo que me quiera pero con poder verla todos los días me conformo.

-Ikuto-

¿Que quieres mi pequeña?-Causé un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.-

-Ehh, verás, es que...yo quiero decir.-Le tapé los labios con mi dedo.

-Shh, no digas nada, por lo menos no ahora.-

**(Amu Pov)**

Esa respuesta me dejó un tanto desconcertada. Yo que quería decirle mis sentimientos...Nah, pero

utilizaré el plan súper mega guay y pervertido de Amu! (S.M.G.Y.P.D.A) No piensen mal! Si

tampoco voy a hacer tanto :D Mola mi carita angelical :)

-Amuuu, Amuuu, Amuuuu.-Cuando desperté de mi increíble enajenación mental, Ikuto estaba

mirándome desde cerca y tocándome la cara. Ya estábamos en el suelo y yo un poco roja y

sonriendo como una pervertida que soy.-

-Ahhh! ¿Que' ¿Que pasa?.-

-Que los alienígenas nos invaden-Dijo sonriendo irónicamente, ahora puso una voz melosa (La que

utilizamos para los niños pequeños xD) pero increíblemente sensual-¿En que pensabas pequeña

pervertida?-

-¿Oye? ¿Como que pervertida?- Estaba un poco furiosa.-

-Estabas sonriendo, sonrojada, con un poco de sangre en la nariz y como que sonriendo como una

niña boba!-

-¿Que? No puede ser.-

-Que no, Amu. Simplemente estabas sonriendo y un poco roja pero ya está je je.-Se me acercó.-

Pero entonces me estabas dando la razón ¿Pensando algo hentai?-

-Nooooo!

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Bueno, es aquí.-Me señaló un restaurante de lujo, enserio parecía caro. Yo, pobre

de mi que estaba acostumbrada a las hamburgueserías y pizzerías y ahora no se como comportarme

ufff.

-Tranquila, yo se que es lo que hay que hacer-¿Este chico lee mentes? Tsss, esto me fastidia un

poco. En casa y comiendo chucherías a solas con él estaría mejor, pero el ha elegido esto.

Entramos e Ikuto pidió la mesa que había reservado y nos sentamos. Cenamos tranquilamente

menos por mis equivocaciones con los tenedores. Un rollo. El camarero era un estirado. Todos me

caían mal. Me miraban como a un bicho raro y tooooodas las chicas estabas entre embobadas con

Ikuto y enfadadísimas conmigo. Yo les sonreía con sorna e Ikuto se reía de mis caras y como que

me mandaba besos para poner celosas a las tontas esas. Yo le sonreía como buena niña boba y

le mandaba miraditas. Me tendió una servilleta en la que ponía: _¿Nos comportamos como_

_enamorados tontos?_ Yo simplemente le tiré un poco de refresco que tenía cerca y me acerque a el

-Oh cariño, perdona.- Dije mientras le limpiaba la mancha y sonreía.-

-Nah, no pasa nada.-Me mandó una mirada de las mas sexys que le había visto en mi vida y luego

me comentó.- Eres así de patosa...je je.

-Déjalo.-Dije entre enfadada y avergonzada

-Oh, perdonad si les molestamos pero ¿No sabían que no pueden entrar menores?-Dijo una

camarera de por allí.-

-Ah, si, verá. Es que pedí una mesa reservada. Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto.-

-Encantada.-Le tendió su número de teléfono.-

-Si, lo mismo digo. Nos podría traer la cuenta.-

-Huy si, si. Esperen un minuto.- Se alejó un poco e Ikuto me miró como diciéndome que estaba

loca ja ja ja ja ja ja. Ikuto me agradaba! Hasta en los restaurantes refinados. La loca esa trajo la

cuenta, Ikuto pagó, me hizo sonrojar unas tres veces y nos fuimos de allí.

-Amu, ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?-

-¿Eh? Si, en casa se está muy bien.-

-Ya...Lo siento.-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

-Sé que los restaurantes no son de tu estilo y cosas de esas.-

-No!, me lo he pasado estupendamente je je je je je. Pero, es verdad que soy más de salón, en

pijama y con chucherías. Recuerdo las fiestas que hacía con Rima, Tadase siempre venía para

cagarla pero se quedaba con nosotras solo un rato porque hablábamos de sujetadores y a él no le

agradaba mucho el tema ja ja ja ja ja. Oh, perdona si te aburro con mis anécdotas.-

-No, no me aburres. Mi vida ha sido tan superficial que me interesan los sentimientos y la vida de

algunas personas que no son como yo, y sobre todo de tus SENTIMIENTOS y tu VIDA.

-Ikuto, no seas así.-

-¿Y que te parece 1) Peli. 2) Chucherías 3) Chocolate 4) Pijama 5) Sofá 6) Flojera?-

-Estupendo!-

Llegamos a casa y me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme un pijama que consistía en una mini falda

negra y una camiseta de tirantes roja, me recogí el pelo en un moño y me senté esperando a Ikuto

que llegó esta vez en un pantalón de pijama y el pecho descubierto y con una bolsa repleta de

chucherías, dulces y chocolate.

-No todas de golpe que te vas a poner gorda.-

-Tsss, ¬/¬-

-Oye, ¿Así está mejor?-Se señaló el pantalón.-

-Si, mucho mejor :)-

-Pues tu sigues igual.-

-Es que más o menos todos mis pijamas de verano son así je je.-

-Amu, eres de lo más rarito del mundo.-

-Si, claro...-

Nos pusimos a comer mientras veíamos no se qué película pero en realidad me daba igual pues

Ikuto me había dejado poner mi cabeza en su hombro y me había medio abrazado. Y nosotros tan

felices. Terminamos la peli y las chucherías menos el chocolate.

-Amu, te propongo un juego.-

-¿Cual?-

-Tu me das chocolate y yo te doy chocolate pero de una forma más especial.-

-No.-

-¿Por?-

-Porque no tengo ganas de chocolate, mejor lo dejamos para mañana.-

-Vale. Venga, a dormir.-

-Tsss.- Empecé refunfuñando como siempre pero la verdad, estaba feliz, ahora empezaría mi plan.

Me metí en la cama para esperar sus buenas noches.

-Amu, ¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?-

-Si, ha estado estupendo, pero no me hacen falta tantos regalos ni caprichos.-

-Me da igual.-

-Pero hay algo más que me gustaría.-

-¿Lo que?-

-Que duermas conmigo.-

**HOLA!**

**¿Les gustó? A mi si! Y es que estoy muy bien por que:**

**ES MI ESPERADÍSIMO-QUERIDÍSIMO-EXCELENTÍSIMO FIN DE SEMANA!**

**1)Les prometí el cap hoy y aquí está 2) Hoy casi no me han mandado deberes (Un alivio ya**

**que toda esta semana ha sido "deberes" "deberes" y más "deberes" 3) Hoy salgo con mis**

**amigas (Como todos los días pero bueno...¬¬) **

**Bueno, en realidad he estado escribiendo este cap muchos días pero un poco cada día**

**después de hacer los deberes y antes de salir. Pero aquí está: Con sudor, lágrimas, sangre,**

**imaginación, aburrimiento, deberes, cosas, se me olvida, de todo... Lo he conseguido. He **

**cumplido mi promesa Justo a las 15:43 p.m. xD a parte de que las hecho de menos (Sus **

**reviews y sus fics) Agradecimientos especiales a todas! Porque tengo una gran! Flojera!**

**Joselyn21: En el review que te dejé ponía una palabra muy larga: Me **

** pero no apareció Gomen!**

**CHAO!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Perdona, he oído bien?-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

¿Me estaba diciendo enserio que durmiera en su cama? Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Que si, que si.-Amu me tomó de los hombros atrayéndome hasta su cama.

-Amu ¿Pero que estás haciendo?-

-Tengo frío!-La miré raro. Había como unos 28 grados en la habitación.

-Imposible.-

-Mmm, me da pena lo de mis padres.-

-Raro motivo para querer dormir conmigo ¬¬U-

-Ikuto! Joder, quédate por favor.-

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa conmigo?-

-¡QUE TE QUIERO, IDIOTA!-Eso me dejó en shock. ¿Amu me quería? Pero si nos conocemos

desde hace tres días. Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. Nada más verla me enamoré de ella pero

bueno...-

-¿D...De verdad?-

-Si. ¿No me crees?-Su cara tenía una expresión entre sonrojada y triste. Sentí que si no la abrazaba

pronto, me derretiría. Aún así, me separé de ella.

-Mira Amu, lo que pasa es que yo no me duermo todavía. Sólo vengo a darte las buenas noches.-

-Tssss ¿Y que se supone que haces?-

-No te das cuenta de nada por que duermes con el iPod encendido escuchando música a todo

volumen. La verdad, no sé como puedes dormir así, pero volvamos al tema. Me suelo ir al salón

a leer algo.-

-Tsk, yo podría estar contigo hasta que te fueras a dormir.-

-No aguantarías despierta.-

-Pues podría entretenerme con algo.-

-Seguro que harías ruido o desastres.-

-Bah, déjalo. Si no quieres dormir conmigo me de igual.-Dicho esto, me dio la espalda y se tapó

con las sábanas. Yo me acerqué un poco a ella y le destapé por la parte del hombro dándole un

beso en éste. Mientras mis labios rozaban con su piel, le susurré:

-Por supuesto que quiero dormir contigo. Ven.-Dio un respingo de la cama y se me enganchó como

un koala.

-Eres muy malo Ikuto. Me haces sufrir!-Dijo inflando sus mofletes.-

-Jajajajaja, que cara más mona tienes cuando te enfadas.-

-Baka! Baka! Ikuto es un gran baka!-Esto lo dijo cantando.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Tu sigue, que te bajo en un momento (Amu seguía enganchada a mí)

-Nooo!-

-Que no, que no.-

Me senté en el sofá y apoyé su cabeza en mis rodillas.

-Amu, ahora intenta dormir por favor.-

-Tssss, no quiero...-

-¿Y por qué?

-Por que luego me vas a dejar en mi cama y no vas a dormir conmigo.-

-Te prometo que si te duermes, te llevo a mi cama y dormimos los dos juntos.-

-Suena mal ¬¬-

-Tu eres la que piensa cosas raras. A dormir.-

**(Amu Pov)**

Joder, que dolor de cabeza ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que hago en el cuarto de Ikuto? ¿Que hago abrazada a

Ikuto? ¿Por qué demonios me estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Sin darme cuenta, tenía una

sonrisilla boba mientras miraba fijamente a Ikuto dormir. Era tan perfecto...Y encima, cumplió su

promesa. Es tan tierno.

-Eres perfecto ¿Sabías?-Ya estaba empezando a hablar sola.-

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que yo me dedicaba a mirarle fijamente, oler su pelo y su cuello,

abrazarme más a él. Cosas así...

-Buenos días.-Me asustó un poco ya que en ese momento estaba entrelazando mi mano derecha con

la suya que estaba rodeando mi cintura.

-Ahhh, si, buenos días je je je je.-Me acarició el pelo.

-Cumplí la promesa.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

-¿Que haces?-Se estaba fijando en mi mano, la cual y tenía entrelazada con la suya. La aparté

de un tirón, mientras me sonrojaba como un tomate.

-No, no hace falta que la quites.- Me abrazó y se volvió a estirar.-Vamos a dormir, son las 7:00-

-Tsss.-

Unas horas después desperté pero esta vez, Ikuto ya estaba despierto y me abrazaba mientras

me miraba fijamente.

-Dormilona.-

-Mmm, gracias. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?-

-Dos de la mañana.-

-Uffff, ¿Y enserio sólo estabas leyendo?-

-Nah, al principio estaba leyendo, cuando te dormiste, me dediqué a mirarte y acariciarte el pelo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que te quiero.-

-Ikuto, por dios, no me digas eso.-

-No Amu, ahora me lo tienes que decir ¿Tu a mi me quieres?-Comencé a reírme suavemente.

-Por supuesto, Ikuto, te quiero muchísimo.-

-Rara.-

-Oye! No me digas eso.-

-Vaale. Lo siento pero me tengo que ir a comprar cuerdas para el violín.-

-Ahh, vale. No tardes mucho.-

-Nah, no lo haré.-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Todavía seguía en un estado de felicidad y ensoñación. Amu me había dicho que me quería y que

durmiera con ella. Hasta incluso estaba entrelazando nuestras manos. Hay por dios, me tengo que

dar prisa. Quiero estar con ella.

**(Amu Pov)**

Todavía tenía un poco de sueño y como Ikuto no estaba, no me podía entretener. Decidí dormir un

poquito más acompañada por el embriagante olor de mi Neko. Los ojos me pesaban y el cuerpo

se me relajó hasta quedarme en el limbo. La música de los pájaros me alegraba y el sol que

entraba a través de las cortinas celestes me animaba a dormir un poco más. En poco ya estaba

dormida.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Entré en casa, con las cuerdas del violín y no escuché alboroto, ni gritos, ni estruendos producidos

por algún instrumento...A decir verdad, me asusté un poco. A estas horas era normal que la casa

estuviera llena de espuma de algún extintor o de huevos tirados por la cocina.

Me acerqué a la habitación. Ya me estaba temiendo lo peor, pero gracias a dios, no. Me la encontré

durmiendo como un verdadero ángel. Sus cabellos rosados estaban esparcidos por toda su cara y

tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Me quedé mirándola mientras estaba sentado a su lado. Después de unos

minutos susurró "Ikuto" No parecía que estuviera despierta. Jeee, mi pequeña hentai está soñando

conmigo. Traté de despertarla pero parece que no tenía ganas.

**(Amu Pov)**

Me desperté e Ikuto ya había vuelto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Estaba ensayando con el violín. Me

encantaban sus canciones. Cuando lo escuchaba en el parque, sólo traían sentimientos como

tristeza y dolor pero ahora son más alegres, de todas formas, toca genial. Me dirigí a la sala de

música y allí estaba él.

-Buenos día, otra vez...-

-¿Eh? Ah, buenos días hentai.-

-¿Cómo que hentai?-Su sonrisa cínica parecía imborrable.

-Bueno...pues como que durmiendo dijiste mi nombre...-

-¿QUÉ? Perdona: 1) No tengo por qué estar soñando algo raro para decir tu nombre 2) No me

hables.-

-¿Por...-

-N-O-M-E-H-A-B-L-E-S.-

-Amu...-

-¡Que no!-

Me fui muy enfadada y me metí en mi cuarto.

-J...J.... Hay que ver la cara de Ikuto, le he quitado esa

estúpida sonrisa del tirón que se fastidieeee!

-Mira que sigues siendo escandalosa...-

-Ah! Yuriko!-

-Oh, recuerdas mi nombre?-Me dijo en un tono irónico.-Creía que ya me habías olvidado.-

-Ehhhh, no, tanto como eso no ¬¬U -

-Ya ejem:-Puso una voz algo melosa, como si estuviera cantando-Ikuto, duerme conmigo!-

-O/ / / /O ¿Lo escuchaste?-

-Oh, por supuesto y también lo de: Por que te quiero idiota!-

-Pequeño gato endemoniado-cotilla!-Grité mientras intentaba atrapar a Yuriko con mis dos manos.-

-¿Que pasa aquí-nya?- Yoru apareció de la nada.

-Ehhhh, pues aquí, que Yuriko me ha pegado un pellizco.-

-Si, claro, lo que pasa es que te he recordado lo que dijiste ayer.-

-Ah, si-nya, la conversación con Ikuto-nya.-

-La misma je je je.-

Al momento, ya estaban los dos recordando escenas bochornosas mientras se reían y me ponían

caras pícaras. Hacían muy buena pareja y yo tenía ganas de picarles un poco

-Mmmm, bueno ¿Ustedes dos quieren dormir hoy juntos?-

-Pero que dices niñata!-Ehhh, ¿Enserio Yuriko era mi chara?-

-De ninguna manera-nya.-

-Yaaa, claro. Hoy les dejamos solitos para que hagan lo que quieran!-

-Pervertida enana.-

-Yuriko, te estás jugando un beso forzado con cierto chara gato que está a tu lado...-

-Tsk.-

-Yoru, ¿Donde te has metido?-

-Nya, es Ikuto-nya!- En un gesto casi de reflejos, le tapé la boca a Yoru y me lo escondí entre las

manos.

-Yoru, no te lo repito, sal de donde quiera que estés.- Ikuto entró en mi cuarto gracias a los gritos

medio callados que daba Yoru y a las risas de Yuriko que casi siempre, anunciaban alguna

travesura.

-Amu...¿Donde está Yoru?-

-Juumm.-

-Oh, no me digas que sigues enfadada.-

-Tsk.-

-Amu, por favor.-

-No.-

-Sólo era una tontería.-

-Tssss.-

-Pero si aquí el pervertido soy yo.-

-Vaya, lo reconoces...-

-Amu.-

-Que...-

No pude terminar por que Ikuto me había abrazado. No podía escapar porque sus brazos eran muy

fuertes pero también cálidos, me sentía genial.

-¿Ahora?-

**HOLA! **

**Otra vez lo subí a tiempo, pese a algunos inconvenientes como "El ordenador se me quedó**

**un poco pillado, se me apagó y perdí este capítulo entero y claaaro, lo tuve que volver a **

**escribir... Nah, cosas que pasan. Bueno no me entretengo más que tengo que leer un**

**new manga! Esta muy bien, par las que le interese: Kare First Love :)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS! YA SABEN, A VECES, LA FLOJERA ME GANA.**

**CHAO!**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Ahora?-

-I..kuto...yo...-

-Shhh, déjate llevar...-Después de esas palabras que me dejaron muy desconcertada, acercó su cara

a la mía, dejando 3 milímetros de espacio que yo misma acorté. Deseaba besar esos labios desde

que me trajo a esta casa y justo hoy, después de mi cumpleaños, lo he conseguido. Tenían un

ligero sabor a chocolate y se sentía muy bien. Luego, abrí la boca para hablar, pero él lo tomó como

una señal para intensificar el beso e introdujo su lengua...Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero

seguimos abrazados.

-Ikuto...-

-¿Que?-

-En realidad, no estaba enfadada contigo.-

-Ya lo sabía.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, al llegar a tu cuarto, te empezaste a reír como una loca y tus risas y/o gritos se escuchan

por toda la casa y creo que por la de los vecinos, je je.-

-Tsss, es una cualidad ja ja ja ja.-

-Mmmm ¿Vamos a seguir así todo el día?-

-Por mi si.-

-Pues vale.- Acarició mi pelo.-Amu, Te amo.-

-Mmm, yo a ti también.-

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Estaba completamente feliz, había conseguido lo que quería justamente antes de tener que irme a

China. Todo iba a ser perfecto pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Amu...verás, tengo que hacer una representación con la orquesta en.-

-China, lo sé.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Me lo dijo Tsubaru-san.-

-Ah, ¿Y que te parece la idea?-

-Bien...dado que sólo serán dos días no?

-Si.-

-Vale, pero si te encuentras la casa llena de algo pringoso y/o fangoso y/o asqueroso, no me eches

la culpa.-

-Nah, Tusubaru-san se va a encargar de que te portes bien.-

-Jumm.- En ese momento, escuché un cristal romper.-Ikuto ¿Que ha sido eso?-

-No lo sé, pero voy a ver, tu quédate aquí.-Dejé a Amu en el suelo y me fui al comedor que era de

donde provenía el ruido. Allí me encontré una piedra envuelta en un papel en el que ponía:

**Hinamori Amu,**

**Ikuto será mío**

**Te lo puedo asegurar.**

**Mary.**

Si, era el momento de jugársela, cogí un papel y un boli y le escribí lo siguiente:

**Ni lo sueñes.**

**Ikuto.**

Lo pegué con cinta en la piedra y se la tiré a la ventana.

-¿Que era?-

**HOLA!**

**Siempre he querido hacer un mini-cap como este :) Tranquilas, el próximo será más largo**

**je je je je. Simplemente, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero hoy es santo domingo del**

**sofá y me llevo todo el día aburrida hasta que llega mi primo (A las 5 y ahora son las 2 ¬¬)**

**Pues gracias por sus reviews:**

**Sabii-chan**

**Hikari-nee-chan**

**Mery Hitachiin Souma**

**LuNaR19**

**Lilith G. G. Synder**

**Ikuto-Amu1997**

**Mayu-chan**

**Joselyn21**

**CHAO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Amu Pov)**

-¿Que era?-

-Ehhh...bah, nada. Un niñato.-Sin previo aviso, cambié de personalidad y no se por qué, saqué un

rallador de queso mientras me reía de manera macabra-Amu...¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Jeeee...Es mi oportunidad...vas a morir desgracia humana!-Pero ¿Así es mi cambio? Ya se

notaba lo borde que era Yuriko. Si, muy borde...pero...yo no es que sea un angelito...

-Aaamu, tranquilízate, ea, ya pasó, ya pasó.- Cuando me acarició el pelo se me deshizo el cambio.

Jo, pues si que desprendía tranquilidad este chico...

-Te quiero...-

-Mmm, yo a ti no. Te he dicho mil veces que no te quiero, que te amo.-

-Mmm, lo sé. Te vas...-

-Mañana.-

-¿Qué ¿Tan pronto?-

-Piensa que cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré.-

-Si, tienes razón, pero te voy a echar mucho de menos.-

-Ah, tranquila.-

-Pfff, que hambre.-

-¿Sabes que te vas a poner gorda si comes tanto?-

-Idiota, no es por nada, pero me tienes mal alimentada, he adelgazado 1 kg.-

-Bueno, a lo mejor mal alimentada porque te despiertas tan tarde que Tsubaru-san se ha ido y te

haces la comida tu sola. Con eso puedes hasta enfermarte, puaj!-

-Niñato...-

-Niñato con 17 añazos, chavala.-

-Tsss.-

-Anda, deja de comportarte como una cría y ve al salón, voy a buscar algo para comer.-

-Si...una cría...¿Sabes como se pondría una cría si su novio le dice que se va a China?-

-Deja que adivine...¿Como tu te estás poniendo ahora mismo?-

-Nah, déjalo...- Me abrazó.

-No te enfades, te prometo que no me haré ninguna novia allí.-

-Baka estúpido asqueroso marrano puerco.-

-Si, si lo que tu digas y más.-

-Joooo, es que te quierooooo muuuchoooooo muuuuuchooooo muuuuchooo.-

Ikuto era tan dulce, aunque le dije todas esas cosas, me besó, espero que su viaje no se alargue.

-Mi amor, te prometo que esta noche te voy a hacer sentir como una reina.-

-¿Queeeeeee?-

**HOLA!**

**No me matéis nooooooooo. Os voy a dar muy buenas razones de por qué he tardado tanto:**

**1 Estúpido colegio: Me mandan más deberes de los que puedo soportar y tres exámenes**

**cada semana TTXTT Pobre de mi verdad? Además, a mi maestro le ha dado por la pintura**

**y he tenido que hacer 2 trabajos de presentaciones de 29 páginas en 2 semanas. Ah, sin **

**olvidar que he tenido que hacer un cuento para él, si lo queréis ver está en "Las hormiguitas**

**laboriosas" Si, un poco bochornoso el nombre, ya lo se, pero no es mi blog! Tenéis que buscar**

"**El sueño de Megan" que así se llama mi cuento en la principal xDD (A quien engaño? Nadie**

**quiere leer mi cuento TtxTT, bueno, si lo leéis, dejad aunque sea un comentario o tomatazos**

**pero no palabrotas que eso lo lee mi maestro. También podéis verlo en mi blog **

"**.com/****" (Sin comillas) ahí si que me podéis dejar**

**comentarios y haceros seguidoras (O.o estoy haciendo publicidad de mi blog, nah es sólo **

**para que veáis la historia, es corta ^^) **

**2 Falta masiva de inspiración, si, esa es una buena razón.**

**No, no tengo más razones...Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews y no seáis mal pensadas **

**por el final xDDD, creo que regresaré en Navidad o verano, no sé. Ah, este fic etá por **

**terminar así que lo iré subiendo en capítulos cortos:**

**CHAO!**


End file.
